<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ash, This'll Never Work by Random_Fics10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116597">Ash, This'll Never Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10'>Random_Fics10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, locked in a room together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash wants his friends to get along.</p><p>Drew is going through some stuff.</p><p>Trip has had a long day and has questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Shooty | Trip, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Shuu | Drew, Shuu | Drew/shooty | Trip, sorta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ash brought Drew to visit Unova he'd really expected him and Trip to hit it off!</p><p>That's the opposite of what happened...</p><p>Ash was really really surprised when Drew made fun of Trip, refused to talk to him, or even pretended he didn't know who Trip was well after Ash introduced them.</p><p>"Drew? Why are you being so mean to Trip? He's actually really nice..."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Drew brushes him off.</p><p>"Drew come on! What's wrong with Trip that makes you hate him so much?" Ash insists.</p><p>He doesn't like that his friends can't get along.</p><p>"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing wrong with him..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I just feel the way I do! I'm not like you, I don't like everyone I cross paths with! It's not a crime, Ash!" Drew blows up on Ash, walking away.</p><p>Ash felt bad for even asking, but this wasn't over!</p><p>He's knows that they could be great friends if Drew could just be nice!</p><p>"Ash give up. I'm okay with not being liked...I'm used to it," Trip assures, watching Drew stomp his way into another room right as he comes in, leaving the door open slightly.</p><p>"You shouldn't be! And I know you two could be good friends if he wasn't acting like that!" Ash jumps up to talk to his other friend.</p><p>"But he is. He doesn't like me and that's all there is to it. I'm okay! Really! I don't need him to like me," Trip puts a hand on Ash's shoulder.</p><p>While Trip is trying to make Ash feel better, Ash has a "brilliant" idea.</p><p>Before Trip is even positive what's happening Ash is pushing him into the same room Drew tried to isolation himself in, slamming the door behind them and locking it.</p><p>"You two are staying in there until you can get along! You're both my friends! And I know you would get along if you stopped being so mean!" Ash insists from outside.</p><p>"Ash you're making things worse," Drew sighs, not looking at Trip at all, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor now.</p><p>Trip isn't phased, he knows Ash will let them out the second Drew throws a big enough fit.</p><p>"Talk to him, Drew, or I'm not letting you out! Ever!" Ash orders.</p><p>"He won't even look at me Ash, good luck making him talk to me," Trip rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Then I guess you're gonna have to make him! Because I'm not giving up!"</p><p>"Look Drew, he's not gonna give up," Trip begins, just wanting to at least try to do what Ash is asking, "You may as well tell me why you hate me so much."</p><p>"I don't hate you," Drew is still looking at the floor, his forehead pressed against the door.</p><p>"Then why do you treat me like crap?"</p><p>"I don't mean to-"</p><p>"But you do it," Trip crosses his arms.</p><p>"I just...ugh..."</p><p>Drew runs his fingers through his own hair, letting out a long sigh,</p><p>"Just what?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"That's the only way you're getting out of here and away from me."</p><p>"You're Cute But I'm Not Allowed To Think That! Okay?! Is That What You Wanted To Hear?! Please drop it now..."</p><p>Trip doesn't know how to react to anything.</p><p>Least of all Drew starting to cry.</p><p>Boys don't think other boys are cute! Or at least...that's what Trip was taught...</p><p>But...</p><p>Drew wasn't that bad either.</p><p>"Is...is Drew crying?" Ash peaks in.</p><p>"Yes! I am! Just rub it in!" Drew snaps.</p><p>Ash comes in to try and comfort Drew, while Trip slips out of the room to go call Cilan...</p><p>He had questions and only one person he trusts to answer them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What does it all mean?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trip talked to Cilan for a while, and now he had to talk to someone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long talk with Cilan, Trip came to a concerning conclusion.</p><p>He might be gay.</p><p>Trip sits down rubbing his temples.</p><p>It's wrong. Isn't it?</p><p>Cilan said it wasn't, and that he supports Trip no matter what he ends up identifying as.</p><p>That didn't reassure Trip much since he was almost positive Cilan was gay...too?</p><p>Too...</p><p>"There you are."</p><p>Trip jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He looks up to see Drew.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Ash was worried when you just disappeared. He asked me to look for you too."</p><p>Trip goes back to contemplating life, trying to ignore Drew.</p><p>"I get it...I made you feel like crap, and then uncomfortable, and I didn't mean to, I'm just...bad with feelings like that," Drew plays with his sleeve, not looking at Trip.</p><p>"Why did you say you weren't allowed to think that I'm...cute?" Trip asks quietly.</p><p>"I could get kicked out of the contest circuit for being...you know."</p><p>"What?!" Trip sat up completely, shocked at that reveal.</p><p>"It could be bad for their image to let someone like me coordinate, so there's a big "Don't ask/Don't tell" rule that no one mentions outside of the community..."</p><p>"That's dumb."</p><p>Drew let out a short laugh at Trip's response.</p><p>"What's so funny?!" Trip cries, standing up.</p><p>"That was...cute," Drew pauses, making sure he hadn't struck another nerve before continuing, "all you have to say is “That's dumb”."</p><p>Trip crosses his arms and looks away.</p><p>"And now you're pouting," Drew laughs some more, and Trip feels his face heat up, "I just told you I have to pretend to be straight, you can't be this cute, Trip."</p><p>Trip didn't know what to do or say, his face was bright red and his heart was beating too fast, and he's sure he wasn't thinking right.</p><p>"Can't believe I finally figured out what was going on with me this whole time and the cute boy has to fake being straight."</p><p>It was Drew's turn to start blushing, "Don't tease me."</p><p>"I mean it."</p><p>Drew quietly walks away, until he's out of sight.</p><p>Then Trip hears a loud, "Is This Some Sort Of Trick!? This Can't Be Real!"</p><p>He comes back and hands Trip a piece of paper, "Here's my number...but I don't know what's really going to happen so...yeah."</p><p>Trip laughs and tucks the paper in his pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adorable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trip texts Drew after he leaves Unova</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drew left not long after...everything that happened and Trip was contemplating trying to text Drew...</p><p>Was it too soon?</p><p>Too late?!</p><p>Trip took a deep breath and just decided to say Hi.</p><p>[Drew<br/>Hi.</p><p>Heyyyy!</p><p>God you're gay.</p><p>Shush!</p><p>No.</p><p>Did u txt me just 2 tease me?</p><p>What if I did?</p><p>I'd pout.</p><p>Then pout.]</p><p>Trip wasn't expecting a picture of Drew pouting, but it was...</p><p>Strangely adorable?</p><p>[So is that supposed to stop or encourage me? Because you're adorable.</p><p>Who's gay now?</p><p>We both are, get over it.</p><p>❤️]</p><p>Trip decides this was a good decision after all.</p><p>And he makes the picture of Drew pouting his contact image.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>